


Always

by TinyLlama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom!Ignis, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Fluff, Happy Ending, IgNoctSecretSanta, M/M, Mild Angst, Riding, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLlama/pseuds/TinyLlama
Summary: Written for ignoctsecretsanta 2017Ignis is haunted by visions, but Noct is there to comfort him. Introspection feels with fluff and a touch of smut. Post game.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was about Noct protecting Ignis from kidnappers with his magic as children and it sort of ran away from me. Enjoy!

_ Noct _ .   


 

Noctis sits on the throne with the Sword of the Father, solemn, as the spirits of the kings of old each take a stab at the True King, each imbuing him their power. Each blow imparts an irreversible wound.

 

_ I’m sorry _ .

 

The spirits burst out of Noctis in the Astral plane and as burning tendrils of power creep up the face of the True King, the ring glowing brightly

 

_ Forgive me _ .   
  


The late King Regis, clad in his full armor and glowing with an eerie spectral glow, hesitates for but a moment before delivering the final blow to the True king, to his beloved son.   
  


_ Noct _ …   
  


 

Ignis jolts awake with a gasp, panting into the darkness and frantically patting the bed besides him until he lands on a warm body. A warm and very alive body. Yet he’s still almost afraid to open his eyes, afraid of what he might find.   
  


“Ignis…?” The groggy, sleep laden voice of his lover snaps him out of his head and opening his eyes, Ignis smiles in relief when he sees the familiar face of Noctis, dimly lit by the light of the moon, but undeniably himself and most definitely  _ alive _ .   
  


“Another nightmare?” Noctis’ voice is soft, terribly gentle and so full of concern that Ignis almost wants to lie to save his lover the worry. He would never, could never, deceive him though and gives a slight nod of his head as Noctis rubs at his eyes, sitting up against the headboard with one welcoming arm open for him. 

 

Noctis may be younger and may often come across with an air of lazy indifference, but he’s always known what he needs. Noctis knows that physical comfort serves him best and without another word, pulls him into a tight embrace, arms strong and solid even after all these years. Moving up to bury his face into the crook of Noctis’ neck, Ignis breathes slowly and deliberately to allow the familiar scent to soothe and comfort him.   
  


The phantom pain in his chest lingers, the visions of a future that never came to pass still haunting him even after all this time. The sacrifice he tried to make all those years ago was somehow enough to appease the Astrals and Noctis lived. Lives. And now, along with Prompto, Gladio, and many others, they’ve been rebuilding Insomnia for years. Infrastructure, facilities, and perhaps most importantly, hope. Insomnia was infested and ruined by daemons, but beyond that, the ten years of darkness while Noctis slept in the crystal took a toll on the world. Populations decimated, cities abandoned, and while Ignis knew his King would return, many lost any hope for salvation.   
  


It’s only in the recent months that things have been getting back to some semblance of normal. Council meetings, committee hearings, and diplomatic talks have been underway, everyone silently hoping that with the old nations and borders gone, there will finally be peace in Eos. Even the last pockets of daemons are dying out, unable to survive in even the deepest, darkest of caves.  
  
“Those visions again, huh?” Deep in thought, Ignis very nearly misses those barely audible words, whispered so softly that he wonders if Noctis even meant for him to hear.  
  


“A reality avoided, thankfully,” he whispers back into Noctis’ neck, unwilling to pull himself away. Ignis had eventually told Noctis of the visions he saw with Pryna and then later in Zegnatus and naturally, his King had confirmed that yes, he would have still given his life to save all of theirs. To save  _ him _ . It’s Ignis that refused such a fate.   
  


Moving his hand from Noctis’ heart to trace the lines of his face, Ignis finally tilts his head up to look at his lover – his beautiful, precious Noctis, whom he thought he would never see again when he put on the ring all those years ago. He catches Noctis’ eyes for a moment before they slip closed, allowing his fingers to dance over his eyelids and across his chiseled bone structure. Ignis eventually lands on his King’s lips, somehow always soft and plump, despite him never taking any care of them. He's rewarded with a kiss against his fingers and smiles earnestly for the first time since waking up.   
  


Ignis spots a knowing smile on Noctis’ lips before he’s bathed in the warm glow of fire and his smile spreads that much wider. He adores Noctis’ magic. He's taken comfort in Noctis’ powers ever since they were young and even now, despite knowing the near cost of those powers, it never fails to calm his mind. Eyes drifting from his lover’s face to the wisp of fire curling in Noctis’ palm, he slides down to lay his head over Noctis’ heart and whispers, “Thank you, Noct.”   
  


“I’m here, Ignis. I’ll always be here for you.” The confident low rumble of Noctis’ voice almost brings a tear to his eye. Of course. While many tend to think the opposite, Noctis has always been  _ his _ support. He lives for his King, serves him to the best of ability, and loves him unconditionally, from the very moment that little Prince took Ignis’ hand in his and smiled the sweetest smile, but it’s always been Noctis that protected him, not the other way around. Even after his battle with Ardyn, in his attempt to stay fate, it was Noctis that took it upon himself to demand power from the Gods to save his friends, to save him.   
  


“Do you remember that first time I used my magic?” There’s a hint of amusement in Noctis’ voice and Ignis pulls his gaze, and his wandering thoughts, away from the fire to look up at his King. Noctis is peering down curiously at him when their eyes meet.

“Of course. Some foolish band of ill-informed hooligans tried to kidnap the crown Prince.” He tuts, but wears a smile at the memory, traumatic at the time, but so endearing and rather hilarious in retrospect. “Good thing the Prince set their bums on fire and warped him and his little Adviser to safety.” It had been the first time Ignis saw any magic at all. He was barely eight and had read about the magic of Kings, but never expected his charge to employ its power, especially when all he seemed to do was sleep and play with cats.   
  


“That’s right. He couldn’t let them hurt his Adviser. Who would sneak out with him to look at the stars then?” There’s that twinkle of mirth in Noctis’ eyes and Ignis can’t help but crane his neck up to steal a kiss, just a chaste brushing of their lips, but so appropriate for the moment. Once they were safe, little Noctis, who was a good head shorter than him at the time, pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him for the very first time, full of innocence and purity. “I’m sure his Adviser was very grateful. Even if the Prince had stolen his first kiss.” He matches Noctis’ smirk as he shifts to straddle his lap, snuffling out the fire in his King’s hand with his own.  
  
Noctis has always known how to ease his stress and lift his moods and while it may be strange to want his King at a time like this, both of them know it's the best way to ease his troubled mind. Ignis wants his King in the intimate way only he is allowed and he wants him _now_.  
  


"But truthfully speaking...I never did mind. I have always been yours for the taking." He drops the third person act and pushes the sheets down and out of the way, both of them naked from their activities earlier that evening. Never let it be said that the King doesn't enjoy a healthy sexual appetite. Ignis presses himself against Noctis, rutting softly against him as he leans forward to press their mouths together, speaking against his lips. "You mean the world to me, Noct."   
  


A low growl is all the warning he gets before Noctis captures his mouth in a searing kiss, tongue immediately demanding entry. Ignis parts his lips readily, tongue darting out to meet his King's, the remnants of those lingering visions fading as he's intimately reacquainted with Noctis' mouth.   
  


So engrossed in the kiss, Ignis doesn't even notice Noctis fumbling with the vial of oil and gasps in surprise when two slick fingers wiggle their way between his cheeks to slip easily into his ass.   
  


"Ignis, look at you...still so wet and open for me." Noctis had pulled away from their kiss to whisper against his neck and Ignis can't suppress the shudder at the husky voice in his ear. The way Noctis speaks to him is so filthy, but it never ceases to make arousal flare and curl in his loins. "Of course, I seem to recall last night, y-ahh...nngh..." Any smart response he may have had is cut off by Noctis' skilled fingers pressing into that spot and Ignis can only moan as his prostate is stroked relentlessly.   
  


"Ride me, Ignis." Noctis' voice cuts through his haze of building pleasure, the command befitting the younger man, the King. He's always known Noctis to be unapologetically demanding in bed and perhaps a tiny bit lazy, but it suits him perfectly. The years as King have taken little away from Noctis' dorky and somewhat awkward nature and additionally, it has only multiplied his authority and natural ability to lead. "It would be my pleasure, Noct."   
  


There's no pain from entry, only the satisfaction of being filled, Noctis hot, hard, and pulsing inside him. Hands splayed out on his lover's chest, Ignis moans unabashedly while rolling his hips and undulating on top of Noctis. He only starts bouncing when Noctis smirks, fingers digging into his hips and bucking upward with a sharp, well aimed thrust. "Ahh! Noct!"   
  


Ignis alternates his hips between sensually slow, sharing lazy kisses with Noctis, and frantically fast, panting for breath against his King's lips. They continue until he loses all sense of time, the rhythm of his hips stuttering as his orgasm builds. Burying his face into the crook of Noctis' neck, he mumbles out a desperate, "I'm close," and Noctis, ever the attentive lover, wraps his hand around his leaking cock.   
  


Ignis' orgasm crashes over him as Noctis is whispering endearments into his ear, the pleasure curling his toes and tensing every muscle in his body. His thighs squeeze around Noctis' hips and his insides convulse, muscles fluttering around the cock in him. "Hnnggh...oh Noct...Noct!"   
  


Noctis snaps up into him a handful more times before he too tumbles over the edge with a groan, teeth sinking into his neck as his body trembles with orgasm. "Fuck...I love you, Ignis...Gods, so much."  
  
It's later when they're wrapped in each his other's arms, drifting back to sleep that Ignis returns the sentiment, whispering a soft, "I love you, Noct. Always," before falling back into the embrace of sleep. Dreams of good and bad will come and go, but one thing will always remain true.  
  


_ Noctis _ .


End file.
